petzfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyz
Toyz are items that can be used to interact with Petz. In the original Dogz and Catz, they come pre-packed in the Supply Case. In Petz 3, they are now housed in the Toy Closet, and can be put into the Supply Case to bring along to different playscenes. Balls autorollball-001.png|Auto-Rolling Ball beachball-000.png|Beach Ball duoball-000.png|Duo Ball soccerball-000.png|Soccer Ball starball-000.png|Star Ball tennisball-000.png|Tennis Ball Beds pillowblue-000.png|Blue Pillow pillowred-000.png|Red Pillow pillowsatin-000.png|Satin Pillow pillowwhite-000.png|White Pillow Cat Toyz burlapscratch-000.png|Burlap Scratching Post woolscratch-000.png|Wool Scratching Post yellowcatdancer-004.png|Cat Dancer jingleball-000.png|Jingle Ball yarnball-000.png|Yarn Ball Dog Toyz bone-004.png|Bone chewdoll-000.png|Chew Toy sneaker-000.png|Sneaker stick-000.png|Stick tugtoy-000.png|Tug Toy Food bluedog-000.png|Blue Dog Food Bowl graydog-000.png|Gray Dog Food Bowl greencat-000.png|Green Cat Food Bowl redcat-000.png|Red Cat Food Bowl whitewaterbowl-000.png|White Water Bowl brownwaterbowl-000.png|Brown Water Bowl plateofleftovers-000.png|Plate of Leftovers heartsmug-000.png|Hearts Mug of Soup starsmug-000.png|Stars Mug of Soup stripedmug-000.png|Striped Mug of Soup milkbottle-000.png|Milk Bottle cheese-000.png|Cheese Treatz Treatz can be fed to Petz one at a time. Each treat does something to the brain sliders that we'll put in here later. Each Heart Treat adds 5 horniness instead. beeftreats-000.png|Beef Treat Box bonetreats-000.png|Bone Treat Box chickentreats-000.png|Chicken Treat Box fishtreats-000.png|Fish Treat Box healthytreats-000.png|Healthy Treat Box candyhearts-000.png|Candy Hearts Box Effect Toyz catnip-000.png|Catnip musicbox-000.png|Music Box lovepotion-000.png|Love Potion perfume-000.png|Perfume spraybottle-000.png|Spray Bottle fleaspray-000.png|Flea Spray medicine-000.png|Medicine paintcan-000.png|Paint Can bluedogbrush-000.png|Blue Dog Brush woodcatbrush-000.png|Wood Cat Brush Player-Interactive Toyz wateringcan-000.png|Watering Can redtoycar-000.png|Red Toy Car propellerplane-000.png|Propeller Plane greenflying-000.png|Green Flying Disk yellowflying-000.png|Yellow Flying Disk redboomerand-000.png|Red Boomerang Other Toyz basket-000.png|Basket surprise-000.png|Surprise bubblemachine-000.png|Bubble Machine catzplush-000.png|Catz Plush dogzplush-000.png|Dogz Plush goldfishbowl-004.png|Goldfish Bowl fishfood-000.png|Fish Food marblevase-000.png|Marble Vase bugbarn-000.png|Bug Barn flowers-000.png|Flowers Decorations * All clocks keep time with the player's computer. Like real cuckoo clocks, the Cuckoo Clock chimes every hour and a little bird comes out of the top. * Picture frames can be hung on the walls of the Family Room, Clothes Closet, and Toy Closet. Right-clicking on them lets the player replace the default picture with a .BMP file of their choice. artdecoclock-000.png|Art Deco Clock cuckooclock-000.png|Cuckoo Clock schoolclock-000.png|School Clock bluepic-000.png|Blue Picture Frame brownpic-000.png|Brown Picture Frame greenpic-000.png|Green Picture Frame redpic-000.png|Red Picture Frame yellowpic-000.png|Yellow Picture Frame Seeds carnations-000.png|Carnation Seeds daisy-000.png|Daisy Seeds roses-000.png|Rose Seeds tulip-000.png|Tulip Seeds violets-000.png|Violet Seeds carrot-000.png|Carrot Seeds Holiday Toyz jackolantern-000.png|Jack O'Lantern leprechaun-000.png|Leprechaun xmaslights-000.png|Christmas Lights xmasornaments-000.png|Christmas Ornaments xmastree-000.png|Christmas Tree Travel Toyz Toyz introduced in Petz 4 and linked to the travel-themed Playscenes. These ones can be found in the Toy Closet like other Toyz. Arabia Genielamp-000.png|Genie Lamp Flute-000.png|Flute Bluetasselledpillow-000.png|Blue Tasseled Pillow Redroundpillow-000.png|Red Round Pillow Greencarpet-000.png|Green Carpet Bluecarpet-000.png|Blue Carpet olivetreatdish-000.png|Olive Treat Dish Gypsy Circus Fleacircus-000.png|Flea Circus Tallstool-000.png|Tall Stool Shortstool-000.png|Stool Redylwcircusball-000.png|Red and Yellow Circus Ball Stripedcircusball-000.png|Striped Circus Ball Confettiball-000.png|Confetti Ball Hoopgold-015.png|Gold Hoop Hoopsilver-015.png|Silver Hoop popcorntreatbox-000.png|Popcorn Treat Box cottoncandytreats-000.png|Cotton Candy Treat Box Snow Scene Coalbag-000.png|Coal Bag South Seas Parrotplush-000.png|Parrot Plush Playscene Toyz Playscene Toyz can only be accessed in their respective Playscenes. They cannot be put inside the Supply Case. Beach Hermitcrab-027.png|Hermit Crab Snow Scene Sled-000.png|Sled Snowball-000.png|Snowball Arabia snakebasket2-000.png|Snake Basket Gypsy Circus Circuscannon-000.png|Circus Cannon Redballoon-000.png|Red Balloon Greenballoon-000.png|Green Balloon Blueballoon-000.png|Blue Balloon South Seas Jollyroger-035.png|Jolly Roger Treasurechest-000.png|Treasure Chest Wild West Deserttort-020-000.png|Desert Tortoise Tumbleweed-000.png|Tumbleweed Souvenirs Toyz that can only be found in Playscenes. These can be put in the Supply Case and taken to other scenes. Beach Shellyhermit-000.png|Hermit Crab Shell Shellwhite-000.png|Spiked Shell Shellscallop-000.png|Scallop Shell Shellgreen-000.png|Green Shell Driftwood-000.png|Driftwood Arabia ScarabBb-000.png|Blue Scarab ScarabA-000.png|Green Scarab South Seas Coconut-000.png|Coconut Messagebottlegreen-000.png|Green Message Bottle Messagebottleclear-000.png|Clear Message Bottle Messagebottlebrown-000.png|Brown Message Bottle Featherred-007.png|Red Feather Featherpurple-002.png|Purple Feather Featherblue-001.png|Blue Feather Pirateskull-000.png|Pirate Skull Diamond-000.png|Diamond Emerald-000.png|Emerald Ruby-000.png|Ruby Sapphire-000.png|Sapphire DubloonA-000.png|Dubloon A DubloonB-000.png|Dubloon B DubloonC-000.png|Dubloon C Wild West Longhornskull-000.png|Longhorn Skull Fossil-000.png|Fossil Arrowhead-000.png|Arrowhead Rattlesnake-000.png|Rattlesnake Tail References Category:Game Play